A Thousand Years
by angelofmusic36
Summary: Jaleah walked in on something interesting and wild. She then met the man of her life, and with her friends and family by her side, she thought her life was perfect. But tragedy struck and put her in a different state. Can she pull her life together for the sake of herself and her family?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This ice cream us so good! Why must it end! I take the last bite of my cherry dipped vanilla ice cream cone, wipe my mouth wit the napkin and throw it away. As I'm walking back to my apartment, I hear yelling coming from a dark alley. I decide to follow the noise just to be nosy. I hope it doesn't get me shot or anything. I sneak past the alley and see a 3-on-3 battle going on. The three guys in all black are getting pummeled.

"Hey!" I yell. "If you don't stop, I'll call the cops!" I pull out my phone and start to dial 911. The three guys look at each other and run away. I run over to the other guys on the ground. They're all bleeding and they're lying on the ground holding themselves. "Are you ok?! Did you want me to call and ambulance?!" I asked panicked.

"No. We're fine. Don't worry about us." The two-toned hair one answered.

"Seriously. You guys need help."

"We'll be ok." The dirty blonde one confirmed. I look over and see a much more tan, really ripped guy with a tattoo and long black hair still on the ground.

"Here. Let me help." I pick him up by his good side, since he's the one who took a lot of the beatings. I lift his arm over my shoulder and help him get up. The dirty blonde one takes his other side. "So where are you guys headed?"

"My car is right over there." The two toned man points to a black Honda at the other end of the alley. Slowly we walk over to the car and I put the big muscle guy in the back.

"Thanks." The dirty blonde one says.

"No problem." As I close the door to the backseat, the tan man mouths 'thank you,' and I nod my head. I watch them pull away before I head back home. I open the door, change my clothes and hop right into bed. Wow. What an eventful night. But that tan guy was really hot.

"Jaleah. Can I get a copy of those budget reports from yesterday before you to lunch please?" My boss, Jim asks me.

"Sure thing." I go to my computer and print them out and walk into Jim's office. "Here you go. Did you want anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you." I leave his office and grab my purse in my office.

"Where you headed?" My assistant, Diana asks.

"Panera. Care to join?"

"Of course!" We leave the building and we get into my car. Panera isn't that far, thank God, but I hope the line isn't long because I'm really hungry. I order my half sandwich and half Caesar salad and grab a seat by the window before anyone else takes it. The buzzer goes off and Diana grabs our food. "So did you hear about Carol?" She asked.

"No. what happened?"

"Well she—" We looked up and there was the tan man from 2 days ago standing at my table. He's wearing a black tank top with muscles bulging out with a pair of grey shorts and sneakers. His hair is pulled back into a pony tail and he has a couple of bruises on his face and arms.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." I say, trying not to smile. Diana shoots me a look.

"I'll leave you two alone…" she gets up and he takes her seat.

"So…" I begin. "You come here often?" Ugh! What a stupid question. He laughs.

"Sometimes. You?"

"I love it here. You look good. I-I mean you look good, considering what happened that night." I'm such an idiot.

"Thanks. I heal fast. I didn't get the chance to verbally thank you that night and I saw you come in here so I thought I would come over and say thank you."

"You're welcome. I took a chance interrupting the fight. I thought I was gonna get shot or something for being nosy." He chuckles.

"Thank goodness you didn't." He says flashing a beautiful, radiant smile.

"You own Shield Gym don't you?"

"Yeah. I think I've seen you around there."

"I stop by once in a while. I'm so out of shape I should start making it a habit of going."

"You look fine to me." I blush. Damn.

"I'm sorry." He quickly says.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."  
"I'm Roman by the way."

"Jaleah."

"Nice to meet you. Listen, I won't keep you since your lunch break probably isn't that long." He gets up. "Stop by the gym sometime. I'd like to see you there."

"I'll see what I can do." I say raising an eyebrow. Once he's out of sight, Diana comes racing over.

"What was that all about?!"

"He was one of the guys from that night. He came over to say thank you."

"It looked like a little more than that…"

"Shut up and eat your food. We have to get back."


	2. Chapter 2: What A Night

The next morning, on Saturday, I decide to hit the gym. I didn't want to go yesterday after work because I didn't want to seem desperate. I open my drawer after getting out of the shower and get my pink sports bra with an oversized t-shirt and my red shorts with sweatpants over them. I put on my pink and white Nikes and head out.

The gym parking lot is almost full. It's hard to find a space. I can't imagine why (sarcasm). This gym is very popular. It's beautiful and big. They have lots of exercise machines, weights, showers, and TVs with speakers blasting good music. It's every gym member's dream. I see Roman across the room helping someone out. I hide behind someone else, as I get onto the Stairmaster, hoping he won't see me, even though I want him to. As I'm walking, in my own world, minding my own business, someone taps me on my shoulder causing me to jump and fall off the Stairmaster.

"OW!" I yelled. I look up and it's Roman hovering over me.

"Oh shit!" he lifts me off the floor. "Are you ok?! What hurts?!"  
"I'm fine. My ankle just hurts a little bit."  
"Come with me. I'll get you some ice." I put my arm around his waist and limp to his office. He sits me down in one of the many chairs. He gets a baggie and puts ice from a small freezer inside the bag. "Here, put this on your ankle." When I place it there, I breathe in between my teeth. "You ok?"

"Yeah. It's just cold."

"I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to scare you and make you fall."

"I know you didn't. I just get scared easily sometimes." He comes over to examine my ankle. His hands are warm and gentle.

"Well it's not broken or sprained too bad so that's good." We look up at the same time. I love his blue-grey eye color. It's really intense.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I whisper. The door opens, interrupting the moment and the two toned and blond guys come in.

"Hey don't I know you? Yeah. That's right. You saved our asses!" The blonde one says.

"Yep. That would be me. Jaleah." I say extending my hand.

"Dean Ambrose." He says shaking my hand. "That's Seth Rollins." He waves. "What happened to you?"

"Your friend here snuck up behind me and I fell off the Stairmaster."  
"Ouch. Good going Roman." Seth says punching his arm. Roman rolls his eyes.

"I'd better go. Gotta put this ankle up. Nice meeting you guys."

"Let me walk you to your car." Roman offers. He helps me out of the chair, but I playfully push him away.

"I got this." Dean and Seth snicker and Roman shoots them a look. I get to my Nissan Altima and unlock the door.

"Listen, I know this may sound weird since we just met and I caused you to fall off the Stairmaster, but is there any chance I can take you out to dinner next Friday?" Well damn. How forward of you.

"Um. Sure. But you're buying."

"That was the plan. Put your number in my phone. I'll text you." He hands me his phone and I put my number in. "Sorry again about your ankle. I'll text you later."

"Looking forward to it." I get into my car and drive away. I finally have a date! I'm so excited! Looks like I have to go shopping.

I've been rushing the week and Friday is finally here! And on top of that my ankle is healed, but I'll still be careful. Roman is coming at 7 and I get off at 4, so that doesn't give me a lot of time. I'm the first one out of the office as soon as 4 o'clock comes. As I'm half running out the office, Diana wishes me good luck. I race to my apartment and literally jump into the shower. I dry my hair and curl it into long, bouncy curls. The dress that I bought on Saturday is a long slimming black dress with lace that covers the upper chest and goes to both arms. I really hope I'm not over dressed. I didn't even bother to ask him what I should wear. Oh well. I'll find out.

I check the time. 6:30. Shit! Ok I quickly put some makeup on and put my dress on nice and careful. I race fly down the stairs and put on my shoes. I check the time again. 7:00. Made it. The doorbell rings. I look out the peephole to see if it's him. Yes it is. Ok. Here we go. I smooth my dress, calm down and open the door. When I open it, his back is turned. But he's in a black suit. Thank God. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around.

"Damn." He breathed when he saw me. I smile and look down. "You look amazing. Are you ready?"

"Uh huh. Let's go." I get my keys and phone and we go out the door. When we get to his car, a black Buick LaCrosse, he opens the door for me. "Thank you."

The restaurant we go to is Seasons 52. Of course he made reservations.

"Good evening. Welcome to Seasons 52."

"Hello. I have a reservation."

"What's the name?"

"Roman Reigns."

"Right this way." She grabs the menus and seats us at our table. "Your waiter is Ronaldo. He will be with you soon. Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you." He says. He pulls out me chair and I sit down, then he pushes it in for me. "Have you been here before?"

"No. Actually I haven't. I've been meaning to come here. How about you?"

"This is my second time."

"Good evening my name is Ronaldo and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you both off with something to drink?"

"Do you mind if I order the drink?" Roman asks me.

"Go right ahead. You know more about this place than I do."

"We will have Anna's Vineyard please."

"Good choice. I will be right back with that."

"So. Tell me about yourself." I say trying to start conversation.

"Short version. I was born in Pensacola, I met Dean and Seth in school and we decided to open a gym together." He seems really nervous. I can't imagine why. Am I really that intimidating?

"Siblings?"

"A brother and three sisters. You?"

"My older brother Dan and my older sister Faith."

"What about your parents?"

"It's just my dad Ben."

"I'm sorry." The waiter comes over with the wine.

"Here you go. Are you ready to order?"

"Ladies first."

"I'll have the filet mignon, well done with a side garden salad."

"What kind of dressing?"

"Balsamic vinaigrette."

"And for you sir?"

"The same thing with Italian dressing instead."

"Sounds good." Ronaldo leaves and Roman turns back to me. I notice his leg won't stop shaking under the table. Damn he's really nervous.

"Where are you from?" he kind of blurts out.

"Seattle. Then I moved to CT for college."

"Where did you go?"

"UConn. I went there for business, my sister went there for nursing, and my brother went to Yale for law. My dad is a plastic surgeon at Yale New Haven Hospital. Faith lives in Jersey with her fiancé and my brother lives in New York with his wife and two kids."

"What are their names?"

"Samuel and Sarefina."

"Twins?"

"Yes. They're my heart. Do you have kids?"

"No. Not yet."

"Do you want them?"

"Eventually. Yes. How about you?"

"Of course. I would like at least two, but if God gives me more, I'll take it." The waiter brings out food and we talk about so much. Movies, music, TV, our families, current events. I find it so easy to talk to him. He finally relaxed after a while. I was nervous too, but I tried so hard not to let it show. I hope I did a good job.

After we ate, he paid the bill, like he said and we went for a walk on the beach. It's a good thing I wore sandals.

"I need to confess something to you." He began. Oh great. What could it be? He's married? He's been married before? He's a transgender?

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"I was so nervous for our date." I could tell.

"Why?"

"I thought you would cancel at the last minute."

"I would never. I wanted to do this."

"And I didn't want to be late, so I came to your apartment at 6:30 and sat in my car until 6:55." I laughed so hard.

"Seriously?" he shook his head yes. "I think that is the cutest thing ever!"

"So you had a good time tonight?"

"I had a great time. I really did." He took my hand and we walked and talked some more and he took me home.

"Did you want to come in?" I asked standing in the doorway.

"I would love to, but I have to get up early for the gym."

"Right. Right. Ok. I understand. Thank you again for everything. I had a wonderful time." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"You're very welcome. I had a great time as well." I looked into his deep eyes and my heart felt it was going to beat out of my chest. I wonder if he could hear it. He takes his hand and puts it on my chin, lifting it up.

"Roman…" I say. He cuts me off with a kiss that blows my mind. It's soft and sweet and I love it. Our kiss gets deeper and deeper and my stomach is exploding from excitement. We pull away from each other and take a breath. "Wow that was nice." I say.

"Good night Jaleah."

"Good night." He kisses me again and leaves. I close my door and lock it trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. He kissed me. We went on a date and he kissed me. And I loved every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Memory

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, likes and follows! I really appreciate it!**_

After about 5 dates, we made it official. I loved being with him and spending time with him but the girls at the gym were getting on my nerves. They kept talking a whole lot of junk about me. They were saying that Roman was theirs and I had no business being with him, I would ruin his life, I'm no good for him, blah, blah, blah. It got to the point where I wanted to knock everyone of them out. But then I realized something: I have him and they don't. Then I got over it.

Roman and I are sitting watching Law and Order on TV at his place when he asks me a very important question.

"What happened to your mom?" I sighed and thought about what to say.

"My parents were happy. We were all happy. So I don't know why she did it."

"Did what?"  
"Cheat on my dad. She was cheating on him for years. She had a whole other life with another guy and it was happening right under our noses and we had no idea. Clearly she was good at hiding it until she got pregnant. Dad knew it wasn't his because they hadn't had sex in a while, so he demanded a paternity test. When the results came back and he saw that he was right, he wanted a divorce right away."

"So what happened?"

"They got a divorce and dad kicked her out as soon as possible. Lia and Parker got married a little while after. I heard she lost the baby. Dad was hurt for a long time. I mean wouldn't you?"

"But why didn't your mom leave your dad a long time before?"

"She said it was because of Dan, Faith and I, but I don't think it was."

"What do you think it was?"

"I think because she still loved my dad." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"I'm so sorry baby. No one should have to go through that."

"Eh. It's ok. It's better that it happened this way than to have it still going on now." He kissed my head again and he went into the kitchen to get something. The show finished and I changed the channel to a movie. Roman came in with a soda and sat down.

"What movie is this?"

"It's called Cinderfella. It's the male version of Cinderella."

"Who stars in it?"

"Jerry Lewis. One of the greatest comedians of all time. Dad introduced me to him. He used to star in The Colgate Comedy Hour with Dean Martin. After I watched that, I was hooked. I watched this movie, the show, episode after episode and other movies after movies." I turned back to the TV.

"What part is this?"

"This is after he's changed by his Fairy Godfather and he's meeting the princess for the first time and they have their dance. I loved this dance so much as a kid, my dad and I would do it over and over again in the living room. My brother and sister weren't interested, so this was 'our thing' and I loved every minute of it." After we watch the dance together, I remember when my dad and I did it and slowly drift off to sleep in my boyfriend's arms.

When I woke up, I was in a bed. His bed. I lifted up the covers and I was in one of his T-shirts and a pair of his shorts. He has a nice room. There's a TV on his wall and to the right of the bed, there's a really big closet. I got out of the bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Roman was getting food out of the fridge.

"Morning!" he said when he saw me.

"How was your sleep?"

"It was good." I answered a little confused. "How… Did I…?"

"You fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake you so I brought you upstairs." I tugged on his clothes.

"Did we…?"

"No. I would never unless you're ready." I smiled. "You hungry?"

"Starving." I sat down at the table and he started making pancakes and eggs. "You cook?'

"Yeah. It's kind of the culture that all Samoan me know how to cook." He said putting a bowl of strawberries in front of me.

"I like that culture. The culture tastes good." He laughed.

"Listen I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"My parents are throwing a barbeque today and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Like, meet your parents?"

"Yeah. I feel like we're there so why not? Unless you feel uncomfortable."

"No. No. I'll go. I like barbecues anyway. I just have to go home and change. Clearly." I stuff more food in my mouth and quickly go upstairs. When I came back down, Roman is loading the dishwasher.

"Thanks for breakfast. It was so good."

"I'm glad you liked it." I kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll be back." I turn to leave, but the pulls me back into his embrace. He presses his soft lips against mine and wraps his arms around my back. After about a minute or two of kissing, we break apart and I leave and rush home.

When I get home, I shower, straighten my hair and stand in front of my closet for 10 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. "Casual, but not trashy." I pull out my plaid Hollister button up with a blue Arizona tank top and blue mid thigh length jeans. I tear my closet apart looking for my blue sandals.

It's a seven hour drive, but Roman has driven back and forth many times so he knows how to cut it down to at least 5, but still I'm nervous no matter how long it takes. I really hope it goes well.


	4. Chapter 4: We Are Family

When we got to his parent's house it was about 5:30. Their house is nice and small, very homey. We didn't even have to walk in the front door, Roman just opened the gate to the backyard. There were tents, tables and chairs up. Speakers were on the ground and they were connected to someone's phone.

"Come on." Roman says taking my hand. "Let's go find my parents." He led me into the back door to the kitchen where his mom was. "Mom." A nicely tan lady turns around and screams.

"My baby!" she grabs him and locks him into a hug.

"Mom I have someone I want you to meet." He motions for me to come over. "This is Jaleah. Leah, this is my mom, Patricia."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Reigns." I hold out my hand for her to shake it, but she grabs me for a hug too. I like here hugs. They're the kind of hugs that if you're having a bad day, you just break down in her arms.

"Please. Call me Patty."

"Ok." I laugh. Out of nowhere this guy picks up Roman and swings him around.

"Matt! Put me down!" Roman groaned.

"Hi. I'm Matt. You must be my brother's new girl." New girl huh?

"Jaleah." I said, his hand.

"OMG! You're finally here!" I heard a voice squeal with a little slur in it from behind me. "I'm Summer and this is Myritza." They put out their hands.

"You're really pretty." Myritza says.

"And you're both a little drunk." Another woman says coming around the corner. "I'm Vanessa by the way."

"Jaleah. Nice to meet you."

"So where are you from?" Myritza asks.

"Seattle."

"Wow. You're a long was from home. Do you have any family around here?"

"Kind of. My brother is in New York, my sister is in New Jersey and my dad is in Connecticut."

"Eh. It's close enough. But not too close that you can have your own space. That's why Roman moved to Tampa. He couldn't stand living near us anymore."

"Because you get on my nerves. Where's dad?"

"Outside. On the grill. As usual."

"Come on. Let's leave before they start telling embarrassing stories." He grabs my hand and quickly pulls me outside. I see his dad over by the grill with a spatula in his hand, talking to someone.

"Roman! You finally made it. And who's this gorgeous woman by your side?"

"This would be Jaleah."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Sika. Roman can't stop talking about you."

"Oh really?" I say giving him a look. He avoids eye contact and looks down. "Well I hope it's all good things."

"Nothing but." He laughs. A set of twins come over and hug Roman and a black girl comes up with them.

"Jaleah, this is Jimmy and Jey, my cousins and Jimmy's wife Naomi."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Oh come here girl give me a hug. We're practically family now!" Jimmy reaches out and hugs me. He has a nice hug too. This is a family of nice huggers. We all grab a seat in a little circle and talk.

"So, Roman tells us you went to UConn." Jey says.

"That's true. My sister went there too. My brother went to Yale and my dad works at Yale New Haven Hospital."

"What does your dad do?" Naomi asks.

"He's a plastic surgeon."

"Cool!"

"So how did you two meet?" Jimmy questions.

"Do you want to tell the story? Or should I?" I ask Roman.

"You tell it. You're better at it than I am."

"Well long story short, I was walking home from getting ice cream and I saw him, Dean and Seth get their asses handed to them by Evolution so I help them out by scaring the guys away and helping these fools to their car."

"So when did he finally ask you out?"

"Four days later. The day before, he sees me at Panera and tells me thank you and that I should stop by the gym. So the next day I'm minding my own business and he scares the shit out of me and I fall off the Stairmaster and bruise my ankle. On my way back to my car, he asks me out."

"Oh how romantic!" Naomi says sarcastically.

"Scaring her off the Stairmaster. Nice touch Roman." Jey teases.

"Shut the hell up. Babe, do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah. Bud Light would be great. Thanks."

"We'll come too. You want anything?" Jimmy asks Naomi.

"Lemonade. Thank you." The guys get up and Roman pecks me on the cheek.

"So what's it like?" Naomi ask eagerly.

"You should know! You're married to one! But it's heavenly. He's everything I wanted and more. I never found a guy so perfect until now."

"That's exactly how I feel about Jimmy. I love every second with him."

"Does he cook?"

"Hell yeah! I think it's like part of the culture or something."

"That's what he told me this morning!"

"Hey what's up Naomi?" A woman with a light tan like everyone else and a little bit of muscle walks over to us.

"Nothing much Mina. Just chilling." She looks over to me.

"I'm Tamina."

"Jaleah. Are you a cousin?"

"Well considering how much time I spend around them, I should be. But no. My dad goes way back with the family. I've never seen you before. Are you a long lost cousin?"

"No." I laugh. "I'm Roman's girlfriend." God it feels so good to say that.

"Oh! So you're the one he can't stop blabbing about! It's nice to finally see a face! I felt like I knew you already."

"Damn. He must talk about me a lot. Since everybody knows me."

"Don't take it in a bad way. He's just proud of you." Naomi reassures.

"Yeah. In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him so happy." Tamina adds.

"Well I'm glad I could help."

"Where did these guys go with our drinks?" Naomi complains.

"Oh here they come." Roman hands me my beer. "Did you guys like walk to the Bud Light factory to get this?"

"No. Actually we took two buses and a train."

"But we had to stop to hand squeeze Naomi's lemonade." Jimmy jokes.

"Tamina, pull up a seat." Jey suggests.

"Now you guys have been Roman for years. So what are his embarrassing moments?'

"Oh god." He moans as he put his head down.

"Would you rather have them tell or your sisters?" I ask.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Puberty. That was embarrassing." Jimmy says. "His voice cracking was the funniest shit you ever heard!"

"It would start out all high like a normal kid that age would sound then out nowhere it would drop to the way you hear it now!" Jey roared.

"It was even worse when he tried to talk to a girl he liked." Tamina said. "Almost every other word would crack."

"Oh! Oh! Then there was the time we dropped his pant's in front of his crush!" Jimmy said. "What was her name?"

"Katherine! She laughed so hard at his Superman boxers!" Jey said. "He couldn't face her for like two weeks!"

"Or the time he and Matt were playing ball in the house with some friends and they broke a window. Then their dad beat their asses! In front of their friends!" Jey recalled.

"Ok. Ok. You can shut up now." Roman said. They completely ignored him, they were having too much fun.

"Don't forget the time Summer walked in on him jerking off to a picture of Jennifer Lopez!" Jey said.

"Yeah she's scarred for life." Jimmy yelled. Roman gets up and reaches out for my hand.

"Let's dance."

"Ok.." I said, taking his hand. He led me a couple feet away from them, near the speakers, but you could still hear them laughing. "Those were pretty embarrassing. I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable."

"No it's fine. Like you said, I'd rather have them do it than my sisters. They'd be worse."

"I really like your family. They're very laid back."

"That's because my parents won't allow drama queens in their house." He spins me around and pulls me back in. "How would you feel about moving in with me?" I look up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I mean if you think we're moving too fast, just say so and I'll slow down. Because I don't want to rush things and—" I put my finger on his lips. I love it when he rambles.

"No, you're not and yes I would love to move in with you." The song ends and we go to get some food before we sit down. All of us laugh, talk and have a good time. I catch Roman nodding off here and there, I just hope he's awake enough to drive back because I know I'll be KOed. I really like these people. I wish I had a family like this. Hopefully, in the future, I will. We say goodbye to everyone and we head back home. In the car, I slowly feel myself drifting asleep.

"I love you." He states in a soft voice. My eyes shoot open.

"What?"

"I love you. I really do. And I know my family does too."

"I love you too." I take his hand and go back to sleep


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visitor

*******2 Years Later***

Roman and I did move in together and we are living the life. The business is getting better and better and the guys are thinking about opening another gym. Oh did I forget to mention, I'm engaged!

Once again, I'm on the Stairmaster, minding my own business, when Roman's face pops up on all the TV screens.

"Baby girl, you've made me happier in thee three years that we have been together than I have felt in any other relationship. You are my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life you. So, Jaleah Rose Kincaid, will you marry me?" I'm so caught up in the message, he sneaks up on me once again and what do I do? I fell off and into his arms. "I caught you this time." He said laughing.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you."

So present day, we've come to the conclusion that we are having the wedding here in Tampa. Not a big wedding because we're not having a big guest list. It's going to be my dad, Faith, her fiancé now husband, Dan, his wife and two kids, Patty, Sika, Mina, her dad and mom, Jimmy, and Naomi (who are expecting), Jey, Vanessa, Summer, Myritza, Matt and his wife, and of course Seth, Dean, my boss and Diana. Of course the wedding is going to be on the beach and the reception in the Embassy Hotel.

"Ooo! How about this one?" My sister squeals as she runs to a wedding dress.

"No. It's sleeveless and I have a lot going on up here." I say motioning to my breasts. "I need something that will support me."

"Right. I forgot you had… all that up there." She walks away and fingers through more dresses. I really wish Tamina and Naomi were here to help me ease the headache that is my sister. But since Naomi is pregnant, she's not feeling well and Tamina had to work. My phone vibrates and I see it's Roman. Maybe he can save me.

"Hey my Samoan Thor."

"Hi Leah. How's it going?"

"My sister is trying to find me a dress."

"Shouldn't she be looking for her maid of honor dress anyway?"

"Yep. But she's my big sister so, of course she's gong worry about me first." Faith comes running over with another dress.

"How about this one?"

"I hate poofy dresses. Put it back." She pouts and stomps back to the racks.

"It sounds like you're making a lot of progress." He says sarcastically.

"Ugh you're no help. Guys have it easy. Us ladies do all the work."

"Which is exactly why you should go in the outfit I suggested when you started freaking out with this whole dress thing."

"Roman, my birthday suit isn't exactly portrait appropriate." He just laughs.

"Leah! Get off the phone and help me look! This is your wedding after all!" Faith yells.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I hang up the phone and go look for my sister. "Faith, how about you look for your dress and leave my dress alone?" she palms her head.

"I completely forgot about my dress!" she scurries away to take care of herself. Finally. Peace and quiet. I look through the dresses one by one. I pull some out, but they just don't call my name. I look over at my sister and she's pulling out all kids of dresses with all kinds of colors.

"Try to keep it plain, won't you?" I call out to her. She just sticks her tongue out at me. I continue to look at dresses until one catches my eye. I check to see if it's my size and it is. I take it off the rack and go into the dressing room. I change into the dress and look at myself. It's absolutely perfect.

"Did you find one?" Faith asks from the room next to me.

"Yeah. I think I did. How about you?"

"Uh huh. You ready to come out?"

"Yes." We both open the door and stare at each other in amazement. My sister is wearing a long blue dress with two thick straps that go over her shoulders and cross in the back. The dress also has pleats that go from the middle down to the bottom. My dress has two small straps that have small flowers sewn on them. The breast area is lightly designed with small flowers and swirls and some of the same swirls are sewn onto the left side of the dress. On the left side of the dress, fabric goes under the breast area and slants down while that same fabric on the right slants down, under the breast area and lays on top of the first piece. Where the design is on the side, it has small pleats coming out which slant down and wrap around to the back, creating a small train.

Faith and I take each other's hand and step out of the dressing room to the full body mirror. As we walk out, we are flooded with 'oos and ahhs.' We step up on the platform and try not to cry. Since my sister and her husband got married at City Hall, she doesn't know what it's like to be an actual bride.

"You look beautiful." Faith chokes out.

"So do you." I squeak.

We change out of our dresses, pay for them and leave. Since my sister had to go back to work, I dropped her off at the airport so she could get some sleep. I'm glad the flight is only an hour. When I get back to the house, Roman is on the couch watching TV.

"I see that it went well." He notices as he takes the dress and hangs it up in the closet downstairs.

"Yeah. Once I got Faith looking for her dress, I could focus on myself." I flopped down on the couch and start eating his grapes out of the bowl on his lap. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it would take me forever to be where I am. Romantically I mean. I've always ran after the wrong guys and gotten my heart broken. I honestly thought I would be forever alone. But now that I finally bought my wedding dress, I know that it's actually happening. My knight and shining whatever is finally here."

"Yes. Your _Samoan _knight and shining whatever is here and he isn't going anywhere." He looks down at his bowl. "Except to get more grapes." I giggle.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. That's what they're there for." He kisses my forehead and gets up. When he walks into the kitchen, the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" I open the door and there's a man standing there. He looks familiar, but I've never seen him before.

"Hi. You don't know me, but I know you. I'm Nick. You're brother." My jaw drops. I can't believe it. The baby is alive.


	6. Chapter 6: I Thought You Were Different

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been a little busy. This may seem a little close buying the dresses the day before the wedding, but I couldn't wait to write it!**_

I just stood there and I couldn't say anything. I wanted to, I had so much I wanted to say, but nothing came out.

"Jaleah who's at the door?" Roman calls from the kitchen. He doesn't hear me say anything so he comes rushing into the living room. "Baby are you ok?" I don't answer. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Nick. Her brother." He puts out his hand and Roman shakes it.

"Come on in." Roman picks me up and moves me out of the way so Nick can come inside. "I'm going to leave you two alone." He goes back in the kitchen, gets his grapes and goes upstairs.

"I bet you have a lot of questions." Nick begins.

"How did you find me?"

"I searched you out. I didn't want to ask Faith or Dan because I know they wouldn't be very receptive to the idea of me."

"Is that why you came to me?" he nodded his head.

"I heard you were dead."

"I know."

"So why didn't you come out sooner? Why are you even here in the first place? I mean why do you even care about us? She chose you. I'm sorry Nick, but you're not the kind of guy I ever wanted to meet."

"I know that. I came to you because I was tired of her bullshit. All she did was talk shit about you guys and poison my mind with evil thoughts. I couldn't take it anymore so I left her. I wanted to meet you. All of you. But I didn't think you'd like me. I'm not a bad guy. I'm not like my mother. If you would just give me a chance I'll show you. Please. You're all I have."

"What about your dad?"

"He took her side. So when I told them that I was leaving, he didn't care." I felt sorry for the kid. I should give him a chance. He is my baby brother after all.

"Fine. I'll give you a chance. But if you fuck it up, I'm done. I'm still not even sure this is a good idea. I don't really feel like having your mother come after me."

"Trust me. She won't."

"Faith and Dan won't be as opening, but give them a chance. They'll warm up to you. You're not really that bad." I said with a smile. "Where are you living?"

"In an apartment in Panama City."  
"Wow. That's a drive. You sure you can make it without falling asleep?"

"I could try." I shook my head. "I can't risk it. You can bunk on the couch."

"Roman won't mind?"

"You're my brother. He'll understand."

"Thank you Jaleah."

"No problem." I give him a pillow and a blanket and head upstairs. When I got in the bedroom, Roman was knocked out with an empty bowl on his lap. I laughed lightly and went to the shower. The hot water feels great on my body. I have all these thoughts running through my head and I have no idea what to do with them. Well for one thing I'm not the baby anymore so that's a little relief. But the fact that she would hide something like this for years and not say anything? I mean Faith, Dan and I had a right to know right? He is our blood. And then because he wants to go find his siblings, you disown him? What sense does that make? How could she be so evil? I'm glad I don't have to deal with her anymore. I got out of the shower and used the towel to dry my hair before I wrapped it around myself. I got out of the bathroom, the TV was off and Roman was awake.

"Good morning sunshine." He laughs.

"How did it go with your brother?" I shrugged my shoulders as I looked for pajamas.

"It went OK. I let him sleep on the couch so he wouldn't have to drive sleepily for six hours."

"Well that was nice of you."

"Eh. I guess." I climbed in the bed.

"So what are you going to do about him?"

"He seems really nice, so I guess I could give him a chance. My other siblings won't be as lenient as me though."

"We won't worry about that just yet."

"Well we have to. If I want him to go to the wedding, they need to meet him first. You know my sister. She'll pick a fight."

"You're right. So how about tomorrow you call them both and have him talk to them?" you always come up with the good ideas."  
"I try." Roman turned out the light and pulled me into his arms. Even though I still had all these thoughts in my head, I tried to go to sleep.

I rolled over the next morning and I expected Roman to be there but he wasn't. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. 12:00. Damn it's late, he's obviously at the gym. I didn't even realize I slept that long. I literally roll out of bed onto the floor and I go downstairs to see Nick.

"Hey Nick I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch—" I stop dead on the steps. "Nick?" There was no one on the couch. I go look in the kitchen to see if he's there. No sign of him. "No he didn't…" I race to the door and open it. No car. I slam the door shut. "Son of a bitch!" I screech. I throw on a shirt, shorts and some sneakers, grab my keys and race to the gym. I went busting inside and Dean saw that I was upset.

"Whoa, whoa pretty lady. What happened to you?"

"Where's Roman?" I snap.

"He's right there." He pointed to the boxing area of the gym where he was helping a customer. I race over to him.

"Hey baby what's up?"

"Hey Monica. Can I borrow Roman for a little bit?"

"Sure. He's all yours." I drag Roman to the office.

"Hey Seth! Could you help Monica until I get back?" Roman asks.

"Sure thing!" we go into the office and he shuts the door.

"That little vermin. How could he do that to me? I gave him a chance and he turns around and does this! How could he?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nick! Who else?!"

"What did he do?"

"He left! That's what he did. He just left. He used me for a place to stay and then he got up and left! He's just like his mother. Using people."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"It's hard to call someone when you don't have their number Roman." I sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just this kind of thing makes me mad. I don't deserve this."

"You don't Leah. Don't worry about it. He's gone and it's a good thing he didn't now, and not after you got attached to him. And it's even better that Dan and Faith didn't meet him or else it would have been worse."

"But still. It would have been nice if he had left a note saying thank you or something."

"Not everyone was raised by your father."

"Yeah you're right. But it's not fair."

"I know honey." He pulled me into his arms. "You have a bachelorette party tonight. That's what you should be focused on. Not Nick."

"Oh. Ok." I kissed him and headed back home to sleep some more because I already know it's going to be a long night.

**So what do you guys think of Nick? If you were in Jaleah's place, would you have given him a chance? _Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Party, Party, Party!

I wake up to someone banging on the door. I roll over and hope that the person goes away, but they don't.

"Ugh. Who is it?" I get out of bed and open the door. It's Naomi.

"Come on girl! We gotta go!"

"Go where?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"To your bachelorette party of course! Let's go or you're gonna be late." She pushes me upstairs and into the bathroom while she goes and raids my closet.

"Where's Joe?" I call from the shower.

"Don't worry about him. He's gonna be fine."

"Is he at his bachelor party?"

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't he wake me?"

"Because Dean already had his clothes at his house so he didn't need to stop here. Dude hurry up!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I say getting out of the bathroom. Naomi has a black strapless dress with sequins laying on my bed and black heels at the front of the bed. She sits me down and does my hair and makeup and gives me a sash that says 'bride' on it. We go down to the car and Tamina and my sister are in there.

"So what's the plan for this party?"

"You'll see when we get there." My sister answers with a smile. Oh boy. Here we go. We pull up at the restaurant and go to the back rooms that's rented for us. When I go inside, I see Roman's sisters, Dan's wife, Patty, Jey's girlfriend T'Kechia and Diana. The night starts off with eating, drinking and socializing. Then the gifts come up. Naomi and Diana are the crazy ones so of course they got the sex toys and the candy lingerie. The rest of it was more lingerie and perfume that will make him go wild. I swear I have so much lingerie I could open up my own Victoria Secret. After the gifts, came the speeches. There wasn't a dry eye in the place. Roman's mom was the last to speak.

"Jaleah, Roman talked about you so much to me I felt like I knew you before I met you. You make my son so happy and that's all I want for him. I know your mother isn't around and I would love to step in and take that role. Seeing the two of you together reminds me of Sika and I when we you're your age. I'm so glad you saved my son that night or we wouldn't be here now. I love you so much and I bless this marriage and your future." I ran up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much and yes I would love to be your daughter." The rest of the night was spent talking and having a good time. When I got back home I was a little tired. Thank goodness I got home before Roman did so I can hide the gifts. I don't want him finding them just yet. I climbed into bed and the next thing I know, I open my eyes and Roman was beside me.

"How was it?" he asked me.

"Fun and emotional. The speeches led to tears. How was yours?"

"Plain, but fun."

"Did you have strippers?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Surprisingly no. My dad helped Seth and Dean plan it so he wasn't going for that. How about you?"

"Not at all. We had ours at a restaurant so having strippers would be very awkward." I let out a huge sigh and Roman pulled me into his arms. He has no shirt on so I feel his warm chest against my back.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous but yes. You?"

"I've been ready since I put that ring on your finger." My heart melted a little.

"What if something goes wrong?" I panic, tensing my body up.

"Ok. Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine." He says, rubbing my arm.

"I just have to keep telling myself that everything will be fine because it will be." I roll over onto his chest and trace his tattoo with my finger. "I just want everything to be perfect. As perfect as perfect can be."

"It will be. Don't worry. Even if it isn't perfect, we are still getting married because I love you and nothing will stop me from doing that." I make a sigh of relief and close my eyes and try to think peaceful thoughts to put myself to sleep.

_**So will the wedding be perfect? Or will there be a little hiccup? The wedding is definitely in the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Day!

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. College is getting ready to start up for me so it might be a while before I post another chapter.**

I wake up without my fiancé by my side. Today is the day. I'm getting married. I look at the clock and it reads 10:00 and the wedding is at 1:00. Roman closed the gym for the day so he has the whole day off. Most likely he's at Dean's or Seth's place getting ready. I go downstairs to find some breakfast before the rush (meaning my maid of honor, Trinity and Diana) come to get me. I pour me a quick bowl of cereal and try to eat it. I'm kind of nervous but really excited at the same time. I can barely eat. I'm mostly freaking out that something might go wrong. I finish my cereal, wash the dish, and wait.

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rings. Well here we go. I open the door and in comes my sister, Diana, Trinity and Anica, a girl I knew from high school who's doing my hair and makeup. I race upstairs, shower and put on my underclothes while Anica sets up and Diana raids my fridge. I come back down and Anica sits me in her chair. She puts my hair in a simple bun with braids on the side leading into the bun. She curls a piece of my hair and pins it back until it's time. She would stay for the wedding, but her cousin is getting married today. By the time she finishes, and I get my dress on, it's 12:00. We get into the limo and head over to the beach.

The set up is absolutely breathtaking. There's a pathway leading up to an arch with white and pink ribbon rapped around it. On the end away from the arch, are two big bouquets of flowers on pillars. Of course there are chairs on both sides, enough for all of my guests with one extra chair just in case. The priest is already waiting at the front. I turn to my friends.

"Thank you so much for everything. You really are my best friends and I love you so much." We have a group hug and Jimmy comes to get Naomi.

"Hey cuz. You ready?"

"Ready than I'll ever be." He gives me a wink then takes his woman's hand.

"Diana, you're not only my assistant but my best friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"I know I'm the best. You don't have to tell me. Just let me know, if he does anything wrong, he will accidently find himself with no hair."

"I love you so much." We hug and she leaves. That just leaves me and Faith.

"I'm so happy and proud of you." She says with her voice cracking. We try not to cry so we don't mess up our makeup. Of course Dean walks in and ruins the moment.

"Alright ladies. The time has arrived. Let's do this." Since he's the best man, he takes my sister's arm and walks away.

"You look beautiful." I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and it's my dad.

"Thanks Dad." He comes up closer and examines me. He notices the pin is still in my hair and he takes it out and watches the curl fall.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl. I just wish your mother was here to see this."

"That' ok. As long as you're here, that's all I care about."

"I love you so much." He says with his voice breaking.

"I love you too Daddy." I hug him. We hear the music and we pull away so he can take my arm. We start walking down the isle and I see all familiar faces. I look under the arch and there's Roman. I look closely and he's sniffling a little bit and he turns slightly away to wipe his eyes. I hand Faith my bouquet and my dad kisses my forehead. I turn to my soon to be husband and the priest notions for everyone to sit down.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Roman Reigns and Jaleah Kincaid in holy matrimony. If there's anyone who thinks there two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." I swear if anyone speaks up I will not hold my peace.

"Wait!" I shoot around and see someone running up the isle.

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't do it. Mom wanted me to come in and spy on you and report back to her. That's why I left. I couldn't do it. You were nice to me for us to end on a sour note. If you'll have me, I'm begging for your forgiveness." It's my wedding day. Why not?

"I'll do it under one condition. You fuck it up, I'll fuck you up. Got it?" He nods his head and I go over to hug him. Thank goodness there's an extra chair beside Dan.

"Are you ready?" the priest says. I nod my head yes and he continues. "Who gives this woman to this man?" My father stands up.

"Her brothers, sister and myself."

"The couple will now say their vows." I'm the first to go.

"Roman, I never thought that this day would happen so soon. The night I saw you in the alley, I thought I would never see you again. You have made these last few years the best of my life and I thought you were too good to be true. I love everything about you. I love how you treat me and my family. You respect me and my beliefs whether you agree with them or not. I know we are meant to be together I will always love you no matter what and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and see what the future holds." He clears his throat before beginning.

"Baby girl, you have made me feel like no other. You are my everything and I thank God for you everyday. Even if I didn't meet you in the alley I knew that we would have met some other way because I know we are meant to be. We may have our ups and downs but that won't matter because love conquers all. I never thought I would be here either. I thought some of the women that I was with were the right ones, but God also made me wait because he knew that you were coming soon an I know that he made you just for me. I love you with every fiber in my being and nothing will ever change that." I feel tears falling from my eyes and he wipes them for me.

"We will now have the exchanging of the rings." Dean hands them to Roman. "Please repeat after me: I Roman give you Jaleah this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Roman repeated.

"Now Jaleah you say the same."

"I Jaleah give you Roman this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." The priest turns to Roman.

"Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Jaleah to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He turns to me.

"Do you take Roman to be your lawful wedded husband to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in my by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Roman pulls me in and kisses me. He dips me a little bit as his hands wrap around my waist and mine around his neck. And the crowd goes crazy. We break off and turn to walk down the isle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Roman Leakee Reigns."

_**So you finally know what Nick is really like do you approve or do you think it's all for show? **_

_**What did you think of their vows?**_

_**Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Honeymoon?

**Finally got a new chapter up! Sorry it took so long. College takes a lot of getting used to.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE characters**_

* * *

At the reception, everyone is dancing, drinking, eating and having a good time. Looking at my brothers and my sister talking really makes me feel like everything is coming together like it should. Dan and Nick talk about sports and Faith and Nick found talking shit about our mother in common.

"If I could ask our newlyweds to make their way to the dance floor at this time." Roman takes my hand and we walk out to the middle of the floor and A Thousand Years begins to play.

"Is your wedding perfect now, Mrs. Reigns?" he whispers into my ear. Just the way he says my new name makes my ovaries explode. He's so smooth, I love it.

"Absolutely. All my family that I want here, is here and I'm dancing with my husband. What more could I want right now?" I lay my head on his chest and I hear a weird noise coming from him.

"Are. Are you humming Mr. Reigns?" he ignores me with a smile on his face and continues to hum. "How many times have you listened to this song?" Once again he just ignores me and keeps humming. The song ends and the DJ tell me to stay on the floor.

"We will now have the father-daughter dance." My dad takes my hand. I hear familiar music being played. It's our song! My dad and I start dancing and it feels like old times. I'm glad I'm wearing a comfortable dress. I look at my dad's face and I've never seen him so happy. His smile is so big I think his face will be sore for the next month. But the doesn't care. He's dancing at his baby girl's wedding.

After the song is over, more people make their way to the dance floor. We have a couple speeches and every time someone clinks their glasses with their utensils, we have to find each other and kiss. That was one of the most fun parts.

* * *

After about an hour and a half to two hours, Roman and I finally have a chance to ourselves.

"So who's idea was it?"

"Who's idea was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Roman. I'm talking about the song my dad and I danced to. Was it yours?" he shook his head.

"Nope."

"My dad's?"

"Nope."

"Faith? Dan?"

"Nope."

"Then who was it? You're killing me here man." He still doesn't answer. "Please. It's my wedding day." I plea with my lip poked out. He takes a deep sigh.

"It was your mother's."

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother called me a couple weeks after we got engaged making sure that song was on the list."

"She did that for me?" He nodded his head.

"Guess part of her still loves you." I couldn't believe it. She really did that for me. I thought she forgot about me. But clearly she didn't. this day honestly is getting better.

Roman and I change our clothes so we don't mess up our clothes going on our honeymoon. We're going to Hawaii for 2 weeks. The limo is waiting for us outside the hotel for us to leave. We say our goodbyes and I throw the bouquet. Tamina is the one who catches it. We climb into the limo and head off to the airport.

* * *

When we get to our beach house, we eat a little bit and get ready for bed. We both know what this means. Me being the virgin I am, I'm nervous as fuck. While he's doing whatever it is he's doing, I race into the bathroom and quickly shave again, brush my teeth and change into one of the many lingerie outfits that was given to me. I step out of the bathroom and stand in the doorway and do a sexy pose. Roman, fully clothed, is laying in the bed. when he sees me, he laughs and his head falls onto the pillow next to him. I climb on the bed next to him and start stroking his arm.

"We finally did it." I say.

"We finally got married. So who bought you this one?" he asks, motioning to what I'm wearing.

"This one was Trinity."

"Are you ready? Because I don't want to pressure you if you're not." I climb on top of him and start kissing him. He runs his hands up and down my back as I kiss his neck. Slowly I lift his shirt over his head and he starts kissing my neck as I moan lightly. It feels so damn good. I pull down his pants, then he flips me over and he's on top. He pulls off my bottoms and leaves trails of kisses down my stomach. We get more and more intense and it feels great. I'm losing my virginity to my husband. Screams and moans fill the place. I collapse onto this chest and we're breathing heavily.

"Wow. That was—" he begins.

"I know." I lay on his chest and trace his tattoo, as he strokes my hair. "I can't believe I lost it."

"Well actually you lost it a couple times." He jokes.

"You were amazing. _We _were amazing. Wanna do it again?" he nods his head and we're back at it again.

* * *

**1 week later**

I open my eyes to the bright light and roll over and look at my husband who is lying on his stomach. Husband. It still sounds weird. Even a week later. I notice something on his back. I looks like scratches. It looks like an animal tore him apart. Wait a minute. Holy shit. Did I do that? I quietly get out of bed to go the bathroom and check myself. I have hickeys on my stomach and around my lower lady parts. There's also a little bit of bruising on my hips. I kind of remember it, it was so intense, and I was moving so much, he had to hold me down. So these are sex injuries that people talk about. I look in the mirror and my face is paler. I mean it was pale before but I don't know what the deal is. It's probably nothing. I leave the bathroom and get back into bed and run my fingers on his back. He moans and slowly opens his eyes.

"Morning." He says groggily.

"Good morning." He rolls over on his side. "How's my beautiful wife?"

"On Cloud 9."

"That's what I like to hear. You look different. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's probably allergies or a bug." He pulls me in and starts to kiss me but his phone rings. "Let it ring." He protested in between kisses

"It could be an emergency."

"Ugh." He breaks away and answers it. "Hello? What? Dean slow down. I can't understand anything you're saying." There's silence and I'm starting to worry. Roman's face changes from fear, to sadness, to rage. "We're on our way." He hangs up the phone."

"Baby, what happened?"

"Someone set the gym on fire. Thank God Dean got it before it could spread."

"Alright. Let's go."

We get to the gym and the front of the building is burned away. There's a big crowd with news people standing around.. When we get our of the car, newscasters bombard us with cameras and microphones and a whole lot of questions. Roman puts his arm out and pushes through the crowd. We go inside and Seth and Dean are standing there.

"I'm so sorry to cut your honeymoon short." Seth says. I raise my hand.

"Don't worry about it. As long as your ok."

"So what do we know so far?" Roman asks.

"Well it had to be early this morning so I got here just in time." Dean answers.

"Do we have any ideas who it was?" Dean and Seth shake their heads no.

"What about surveillance cameras? They're bound to show something." I suggest. We all go in the office to look at the video, but there's nothing there. Someone took them.

"Well it had to be an inside job." Roman says collapsing into the chair.

"It's ok baby. We'll find out who it is." I say, trying to reassure him while rubbing his shoulder.

"And whoever did it will pay." Seth says.

"Damn right. No one sets out gym on fire and gets away with it." Dean says. We go outside to talk to the cops. The whole gym wasn't destroyed, so it won't take long to fix. Diana comes racing over in her car.

"I heard about what happened! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. We're fine. We were in Hawaii when it happened. No one was hurt."

"Well who do you think did it?"

"We don't know. It must have been an inside job because the security tapes are gone. I just pray it wasn't Seth or Dean. That would break Roman's heart."

"They wouldn't do that to him. They're all too close. Maybe it was Evolution?"

"That's a possibility. I mean it makes sense after what happened the night I met the guys. They would try to break competition. But why now? Why not do it years ago?"

"If it was them, I hope it stops here."

"You and me both."

"Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. I've just been feeling a little off these past couple of days."

"Did he do anything to you? Because if he did—"

"No. It wasn't him. Maybe it's a bug or something. It's just—whoa." I lose my balance a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got really dizzy."

"Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine. It's probably the fumes." I get the dizziness again along with nausea. I bend over and vomit on the ground. "Diana?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you're right." My eyes roll back and I fall to the ground.

"Leah?! Jaleah?! Roman! Come quick!"

"What happened" I hear a distorted voice say.

"She said she was dizzy then she threw up and fell."

"Jaleah? Can you hear me?" I open my eyes and see Diana and Roman.

"Ugh. What happened?" I asked weakly.

"You passed out sweetie." Diana answers.

"Oh really? Like this?" my eyes rolled back and I was out.

* * *

** watch?v=EuVVvEig2ic this is the link to the dance that Jaleah and her father do at the reception. I hope it works!**

**So overall was the reception ok? **

**I don't think I'm very good at smut scenes so I'll let you use your imagination. **

**Do you like what Leah's mom did for her?**

**Who set the fire?**

**And what's wrong with Leah?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Crash Into Me

_**Sorry if I'm posting this again, I made a mistake on Jaleah's dad's last name.**_

* * *

**Well finally there is another chapter. I didn't want to write the whole pregnancy time because I feel that it would have dragged and I was so anxious to get to this part, so I just skipped ahead. I hope it works out. I got the idea from the Grey's Anatomy episode "Crash Into Me" hence the name.** **Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, that's all WWE and the Grey's Anatomy **__**idea, the name of the character Sydney, and the episode**_**_, that all belongs to the wonderful Shonda Rhimes. I just own Jaleah and her family. _**

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Roman's POV

"What do you mean she got into an accident?! Where is she?!" Roman roared into the phone.

"She's on the freeway. But Mr. Reigns I don't think you should come just yet, at least until we get her stable and in the hospital."

"Why?! How bad is it?"

"Well she's…" I can't believe it. My baby could die like that. I knew I shouldn't have called her while she was driving. This is all my fault. I looked over at my daughter in her play pen. She could lose her mother thanks to me. This is all my fault.

* * *

**An Hour Earlier**

Jaleah's POV

Well turns out the reason I was so sick during my honeymoon was because I was pregnant! Crazy huh? Roman and I are now parents of a beautiful baby girl, Leilani (heavenly child or heavenly flower) Genesis Reigns. She is my everything. I love her with all my heart. Child birth was hard work, but like all mothers say, I don't remember the pain at all. All I remember is laying eyes on my daughter for the very first time.

The gym is doing great now that the front is back to normal. We haven't figured out who set the fire, and thank God we haven't had any attacks. Hopefully everything will stay nice and normal.

"Hello?" I say putting my phone on speaker.

"Hey baby. Are you on your way home?"

"Yep. Just leaving work now. How's my baby girl?"

"She's beautiful as always. Here she is." I hear her babbling voice on the other end.

"Hi Lani! Is your daddy treating you good?" she laughs excitedly. "I miss you so much my little munchkin. I'll be home in a little bit. I love you so much."

"Have you heard from your dad?" Roman asks.

"Yeah. He said his plane will be landing in about half an hour or so."

"Are you picking him up?"

"No. He decided to rent a car."

"Why?"

"He wanted to pick something else up for Lani before he came."

"What else could he possibly get for her?"

"Who knows." I laugh. "He'll find something."

"Just as long as it's something small. I don't think I can handle another giant stuffed animal."

"Oh come on. You know you like the unicorn." I joke.

"It's comfortable to lay on…"

"_She_. _She_ is very comfortable to lay on."

"Right. Right. Sorry. SHE is very comfortable to lay on. How close are you?"

"I just turned onto-" a car crashes into my side and I scream. My car flips over and I hit my head on the window, knocking me out.

I slowly open my eyes and it's a little fuzzy and I hear distorted sirens. I'm upside down and I try to move but I can't. It's like I'm stuck. I feel something stabbing me in my stomach and it's hard to breathe. Someone lays down on the ground to talk to me.

"Hi. I'm Sydney. Do you know where you are?" she asks me.

"I'm on the freeway." I say gasping.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"S-Someone h-h-hit me." I stutter

"Do you know who you are?" I slowly nod my head.

"J-J-Jaleah Re-Reings. Husband. Roman R-Reigns. P-Please call him." What is happening to me?

* * *

Roman's POV

"It 's comfortable to lay on…" I say looking at the giant, pink unicorn in the middle of the living room.

"_She_. _She_ is very comfortable to lay on."

"Right. Right. Sorry. SHE is very comfortable to lay on. How close are you?"

"I just turned onto-" all of a sudden I hear a loud noise and her scream.

"Leah? JALEAH!" then the line goes dead. What the hell just happened. I try to call her but the phone goes straight to voicemail. She's not answering. I try again and I get nothing. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe she almost hit a squirrel or some animal and she just freaked out. Yeah. That's it. She'll call back.

Half an hour goes by and she's still not answering. Then I get a phone call out of nowhere.

"Jaleah?" I asked, panicked.

"Is the Roman Reigns?" says the woman on the phone.

"Yes this is…"

"I'm calling on behalf of your wife. She got into an accident."

"What do you mean she got into an accident?! Where is she?!" I yelled into the phone.

"She's on the freeway. But Mr. Reigns I don't think you should come just yet, at least until we get her stable and in the hospital."

"Why?! How bad is it?"

"Well she's pinned in her car. When the other car hit her on the side, her car flipped, causing it to compact and pin her inside." I can't believe it.

"Is she… is she going to be ok? Is she going to live?"

"That's the goal. We'll keep you posted."

"Thank you." I hang up the phone. My wife is pinned inside her car. This isn't how it's supposed to go. We're supposed to be happy, not suffer. What if she dies? What if she doesn't make it? She can't leave us! I look over and Leilani and she's getting fussy. They say babies can sense when their parents are upset.

"It's ok baby girl." I say picking her up and rocking her. "Mommy is going to be fine. Everything is going to be just fine." The doorbell rings. God no. Please don't be the police telling me she's dead. I walk over to the door, hesitant. I open it and I see my parents. I totally forgot they were coming over today too.

"Roman. What's wrong?" my mom asks.

"It's Jaleah. She got into an accident and she's pinned in her car. I need to go to her now." I hand Lani to my mother, grab my keys and leave. When I get into the car, I dial Leah's dad's number.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hey Ben. Jaleah got into an accident."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Where is she?"

"On the freeway near our house."

"I'm on my way." He hangs up.

* * *

Jaleah's POV

"D-Did you c-call him?" I ask horsely.

"I just got off the phone with him. Do you have any kids?"

"Yes. Daughter. Two. Years. Old."

"What's her name?"

"L-Leilani G-Genesis. S-Sydney. I-I-It hurts." I try to move.

"Don't move." She says. "We have to find out what's going on in there." This pain is too much. I think I'll just close my eyes for a little bit. "Jaleah! I need you to stay awake for me. Ok? Stay awake."

"S-So hard to breath." I gasp.

"I'm gonna fix that right now." She leaves and comes back. "This is a portable ultrasound ok? You may have some blood backed up in your chest, so this is going to tell me where it is? Ok. Just nod your head if you understand." I nod my head. She puts the machine on my chest. She says something that I don't understand. Some doctor talk. "I'm going to take this needle and draw the blood from your chest. Now you're going to feel a pinch and then it's going to be over. Alright?" I nod my head. She sticks the needle into my chest and I scream until I have nothing left in me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" I hear Roman roar. He comes over right behind Sydney. I gasp as she takes the needle out of my chest and the pressure is gone. But I'm still very weak.

"Thank you." I breathe. "Hi baby."

"Thank God you're alive. I love you so much." He says taking my hand.

"I love you too. Where's Lani?"

"My parents have her. I totally forgot they were coming."

"Did you call my dad?"

"Yes sweetie. He knows." Sydney comes back over.

"Alright. The firemen are here to cut you out ok?"

"Finally." I breathe.

"Mr. Reigns, I'm going to ask you to step back, because as soon as they get her out, she's going straight on the gurney." I hear saws cutting through the car. "Slowly. Slowly." Sydney says. "When you get closer to her, that piece sticking out of her? Cut around that."

"Why?" Roman asks.

"Because if we take that out of her, we don't know what could happen. For all we know, that could be keeping her alive. We need to keep it inside her until we know what's going on inside." They cut me free and I can see the sky and breathe fresh air. They lift me onto the gurney and take me straight to the hospital. When we get there, I'm put into a separate room. Sydney puts a mask over my mouth, with some gas to knock me out.

* * *

Roman's POV

I'm glad they put her under so she can't feel anything. I step outside the room to call him again.

"We have a male, early 40's, there are some broken bones and there may be some internal bleeding." I hear a doctor say, while I'm calling her dad.

"Patient's name?"

"Ben Kincaid." I shoot around. Shit. Jaleah's dad.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was this any good? Do you think anyone is going to die?  
Please review!**


End file.
